


bittersweet bouquets

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [59]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, (previous & implied), Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Kate</i> is on her doorstep, smirking at her, and she should have known it was too much to hope she wasn’t related to her son’s girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bittersweet bouquets

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/132819392750/katemelissa-kate-was-melissas-secret-girlfriend)

Melissa’s about to head to work when the doorbell rings. “Allison! Your mom’s here!” she calls up the stairs, and opening the door she starts to greet, “Victoria-”

_Kate_  is on her doorstep, smirking at her, and she should have known it was too much to hope she wasn’t related to her son’s girlfriend.

“So you’re on a first name basis with my sister-in-law, how curious.”

Once upon a time, Melissa would have joked that it was curious anyone would marry Chris. Now though, her mouth is dry, and all she can manage is, “I have to go to work.”

Kate’s face almost softens, and she reaches for her arm, “Melissa please…”

“I need to go,” Melissa repeats, sidestepping Kate. It’s not the best move, she knows Kate has a temper, but she can’t bring herself to care- Kate doesn’t belong in her life, she’d made that much clear years ago.

.

The flowers that come to the hospital aren’t a surprise- the rage she feels when she sees the familiar gardenia bouquet is though. They had been sweet in the beginning, Melissa had never been given flowers before, and certainly not such a gorgeous bouquet. And then her grandmother had seen the fourth identical set on her bureau, asking with a sly smile which boy gave her flowers that represented secret love. Melissa had laughed it off awkwardly, saying they were from a secret admirer, but their meaning never really left the back of her mind.

Back then Melissa wasn’t ready to tell her grandmother she was bisexual, for goodness sake, back then she didn’t even have a word, just had vague gestures and blushes. To this day though, she doesn’t know why Kate had proposed the secret dating in the first place. She had agreed quickly, thankfully, assuming Kate didn’t want her family to know and hadn’t given her motivation another thought. Now though, with Kate sending her the same damned bitter flowers-  _no_ , it didn’t matter. Melissa was  _not_  going down this path again.

.

Kate gives her a week of space that’s not nearly long enough, and then she’s back on her doorstep again. At least she doesn’t have any gardenias.

“Kate you need to stop, whatever you think this might be, it’s not.”

“Melissa-”

“ _No_.”

“You’re in danger!” Kate exclaims, and Melissa bites back a retort about how convenient that seems to be. She’s seen Kate manipulate before, and if she’s trying  _that_  on her, well she has another thing coming.

“From what?”

Kate hesitates, finally saying, “You’ve heard about all the animal attacks?”

Melissa sighs, “Kate, I’m closing the door now-”

“They’re not animals!” Kate says, with complete conviction that doesn’t make any sense.

“I’ve seen the bodies, they’re unquestionably animal attacks. I’m not about to go hike up a mountain on my one day off- I’m not in any danger.”

Kate crosses her arms tight. “Look, I can’t explain it, but I  _know_  that’s not true.”

Chills prick the back of Melissa’s neck, and she tells herself it isn’t true, it can’t be. “Then you should go to the police, good bye Kate.”

“Melissa, don’t-”

She shuts the door, sliding down it, and ignoring the feeling in her gut of  _what if…_

“Okay,” Kate says, softer, but still easily heard through the door. “I’ll go, I love you.”

Melissa hears the footsteps fade away, and the car start. She’s too old for this- all of it, but mostly sitting on the hard floor, crying into her hands. It’s for the best, she repeats over and over, but each iteration feels more questionable. She could have Kate here in a few heartbeats, holding her and making sure everything was okay. The image alone snaps her out of it, she hadn’t come this far alone to crawl back to Kate and hand over her independence.

Melissa wipes her face and stands up, stretching.

She was going to be okay.


End file.
